1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to vaccinating or inoculating instruments and more specifically to scarifying applicators of the type which incorporate a pointed tip for removing the outer layer of skin of an animal to be treated and which also includes an applicator pad from which is dispensed a medicinal fluid. The present invention is also directed to such scarifying applicators which may be disposable and which may include a mixing chamber in which a dried virus is initially contained and which virus may be mixed with additional agents prior to the use of the instrument so that the inoculator serves the dual function of a medicinal container as well as an inoculating instrument. In yet another embodiment the scarifying applicator functions as a safe disposal unit.
2. History of the Related Art
In the treatment of livestock and other animals, there are often vaccines which must be applied, not by injection into the animal but by applying a virus or other vaccine to the skin of the animal. One such vaccine is utilized to treat Ovline-Ecthyma which is a disease prominent in sheep and goats. The disease affects the lips of suckling lambs and kids as well as skin areas of adults including udders and feet. The disease is transmittable to man through lesions which contact the affected area of the animal. The vaccine is distributed in a two-part packaging which includes a first container of the dried virus and a second container of a solution which is mixed with the dried virus just prior to the application of the vaccine to the animal. The rehydrating solution includes a penicillin, a fungistat as a preservative and streptomycin. The present method of applying the Ovine-Ecthyma vaccine includes utilizing a scarifying tool to remove the outer layer of skin in an area of the animal which is free from hair with the scarifying being done only to a depth sufficient to remove the outer layer and without causing bleeding. Thereafter, the mixed vaccine is applied to the scarified area after which a brush is utilized to rub the vaccine into the area. This method of applying the vaccine not only is potentially hazardous to veterinarians and other individuals working with animals being treated, as the virus can be communicated to humans, but also requires multiple handling of mixing containers, applicators and brushes to apply the vaccine to animals. Due to the complexity of application, it is frequently necessary that more than one individual handle an animal during the application of the vaccine.
Although there have been scarifying applicators proposed in the prior art, none of those proposed to date provide for the necessary utility and ease of handling and safety to assure proper vaccination of animals when applying a vaccine such as the Ovine-Ecthyma vaccine. Some examples of prior art inoculators and vaccinating instruments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 652,999 to Denis, and 2,818,070 and 2,818,071 to Barry.